1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a power module semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as speeds and capacities of electronic apparatuses have been increased and as sizes thereof have been decreased, semiconductor packages having a structure capable of effectively discharging generated heat and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor packages are required.